Exhcange
by thebrokencradle
Summary: C3PO has a secret, he's tall, dark, cyernetic and dangerous. How long can he really keep a Terminator a secret? Warnings: Craaaack...


**AN: For those of you who have no earthly idea as to who I am and how my brain works let me explain:**

**I am crazy.**

**So if you think this pairing is weird and this story is #!*% then please don't insult me by reading the whole #!*% thing only to #!*% about it. I enjoy constructive criticism, I don't tolerate flames.**

**Now I know this pairing is weird, from two completely different universes and that realistically the Terminator probably wouldn't be able to travel space if Earth was still around because us humans are really pathetic when it comes to technology, in all honesty. BUT I DON'T GIVE A #!*% ! I WANTED TO WRITE THIS PAIRING FOR MY OWN SICK ENJOYMENT AND I #!*% WELL DID IT!**

…

**Also, the plot bunny bit me and made me do it. **

**A few notes as to the character of C3PO and his physical capabilities now:**

**I was one of the few children who watched the 1980's/1990's cartoon series called "Droids". It was characterized by crappy animation, excellent voice acting and lots of C3PO bashing. But the one thing I adored about the entire series was C3PO's walk and his appearance. He was still the classic gold, uptight protocol droid, but he walked with more grace and his movements were more fluid than in the other movies or television series. Ever since then I can only imagine C3PO as walking with a fluid, rolling gait, not his movie trademark "waddle". **

**Also, this story will take place between various movies. I will mostly be developing this story during either the between time during episodes or the events that take place "behind the scenes" when we don't see C3PO in action. I can not garuantee this story being completely accurate, but it will be as accurate to the **_**movies**_** as I can get it to be.**

**That's pretty much it… Any other notes will be featured in future chapters.**

**X X X**

_**Exchange**_

**X X X**

**Chapter 1**

**X X X**

_**Note: Beginning of Episode 3, Courosant**_

The cyborg was enormous, towering over most of the humanoids that frequented the bar. He hadn't really caused much harm, simply sat there and sipped his drink through a long, slender glass straw, the fluorescent purple fluid being siphoned through several thinner tubes to change the liquid into a toxic looking green. Every so often the enormous being would flare it's synthetic nostrils and a billowing cloud of eye-watering smoke would come shooting out to form a cloud around the remarkably human face. The left side of it's facial covering was somewhat missing, displaying the glittering silver endoskeleton beneath, but the eyes were hidden by black tinted glasses.

The Cyborg's clothing was horribly dated, with a black leather jacket, a black shirt and tight dark blue pants made from a durable material. It also wore leather boots underneath, the sharp square toes tapping on the ground ever so often in such a way that was obviously unconscious.

And that tapping was driving C3PO up the wall.

It hadn't helped that his charge, Senator Padme, had simply run off without him in search of Master Anikin but now he was stuck in this seedy bar while the traffic cleared. It was positively suicidal to go out on Courosant during rush hour and while R2-D2 was perfectly content with risking life and limb, C3PO wanted to remain intact.

So he had slipped into the nearest establishment he could find, his dark blue cloak pulled tight over his body to hide his gold plated form. He had promptly been shoved out of the way by numerous proprietors to the bar and had found himself now sitting beside this extremely suspicious and slightly disturbing looking male.

The protocol droid stiffened as the tapping continued, his optical lenses slightly blazing at the sound. C3PO had never been a violent mechanism. He never liked violence. But if that tapping continued then he would forcibly remove that leg and shove it – as R2 would say – "where the sun don't shine".

Unaware of what he was doing, C3PO heaved a breath of static and rested his helm on his hand, staring absently at the various fluids behind the bar.

"Hey, boys, check this out…" A rough hand spun C3PO's chair around and the droid let out an alarmed "Oh, My!" as his cloak flew open to reveal his gleaming body to the grinning group surrounding him.

"Now isn't that nice…" A male Twi'leka grinned, showing off sharp, shark-like teeth as he licked his lips.

"Expensive, you mean." Another male, a burlesque alien with four thick arms and a thickly armored head chuckled, beady eyes roving up and down C3PO's well crafted body.

"Pl-please, I honestly am of no value."

"Now don't be like that, pretty thing." A human male with spiked hair and several metal bits covering his face purred in the droid's ear. "I'm sure your owner would pay a pretty fee for you."

"I-I have no owner!" C3PO lied, panicking as a hand slid over his vulnerable abdomen, reaching in to toy with wires there. "S-stop!"

There was a crash and the sound of a blaster's safety clicking off and the three males froze, staring at something.

"Leave heem alone." A deep, heavily accented voice ordered and the human shoved C3PO away with a sneer. The droid stumbled and was grabbed by a strong hand, automatically grasping onto something for balance. His hands grasped hold of a thick fabric and upon looking up, C3PO found himself in the grasp of his frightening cyborg neighbor.

The enormous male was holding the protocol droid with one arm and a large, heavy looking blaster in his hand, the pistol's barrel pointed at the human's head.

"Leave. Or Ie veell paient zhees bar viz jour blood." The cyborg snarled with that intimidating accent.

The three troublemakers scrambled away and C3PO visibly relaxed, releasing his grip on the cyborg's jacket.

"Thank you, sir." He murmured, moving to pull away. "I-I appreciate your chivalry, bu-but I r-really must-"

"Zhey are steel vatcheeng." The cyborg murmured, his mouth not moving. C3PO's optics brightened and he pressed closer to the humanoid unconsciously, his body seeking the protection this being offered.

"Come viz me." He ordered softly, walking with the droid to the back of the bar. He leaned against a counter and called a bartender over. C3PO – as curious and downright nosy he was – couldn't help but listen in on the conversation. "Ie veesh to rent a room for zhe nieght, Ja?" He whispered. The bartender took one look at the cyborg, then the shyly clinging protocol droid and raised the equivalent of an eyebrow. The bartender shrugged and reached behind the counter, handing the cyborg a key card with a series of glyphs on it.

"Twenty-five credits." The alien belched out and the credits were exchanged.

C3PO let out a squeak as he was dragged to a staircase, practically carried up it, and carried in a way that he recalled being "bridal style" to a room.

Where he was promptly dropped on a bed, his cloak spilling open to reveal his golden body, glittering in the dim orange, white, red and gold lights of Courosant. The droid let out a panicked noise and pulled his cloak close to his body, scrambling as far away as he could from the cyborg looming over the bed.

The room itself was pleasant enough, the walls a deep burgundy that contrasted with most Courosant homes, which had white or cream walls. The bed was also filled with a water-like gel that wobbled underneath C3PO, moving to cradle his body with every motion he made. The thick, soft blanekts and sheets were also that same deep red with black and white pillows scattered across the bed and similarly colored cushions thrown across the floor. There was an enormous glass and metal hookah at the center of the room with packets of various types of tobacco on a small dish beside it. Other than that there was really nothing else in the room. Nothing to hide behind or use as a weapon.

"P-please! I-I have nothing of value! You heard!" The protocol droid bowed his head, pulling further away as the man came closer.

"Calm dovn." The man murmured softly, his low, gravelly voice gentle as he removed his black glasses, pushing some wayward strands of brown hair from his face. C3PO let out a low whimper, hugging his cloak close to his chest, his legs pulled to his body as he stared up into expressive, glittering red eyes.

The eyes glowed softly and a faint tingling flitted over C3PO's circuits as a scan was run. The gold droid gasped and glared as best as he could at the man with his faceplate stuck in a blank, unreadable expression.

"You perverse humanoid!" He spat, pressing to the wall behind him. Scanning amongst cybernetic beings was like a man ripping a woman's clothing off.

"Ie vas scanneeng jou for damage." The cyborg snorted, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Ie vont do anyzing viz jou…" His eyes swept over C3PO's body. "Unless jou vant eet…"

C3PO didn't know how to react to that, so he simply looked away, pulling his legs and cloak closer as he listened to the cyborg near him.

He jumped when the weight on the waterbed shifted slightly and his eyes widened when he saw that the cyborg had removed his jacket and was pulling his shirt off. The cyborg was a veritable armory beneath his jacket, sporting two belts lined with magazines, two enormous hand held blasters and a smaller sniper blaster across his back. Upon removing all this, his actual flesh was revealed. The Cyborg's entire left side seemed to be stripped of flesh, revealing a sturdy, formidable endoskeleton that shone silver in the dim lights that invaded the room through thin white curtains. The cyborg stood, undoing the belt and fastenings to his pants and C3PO would have swooned if he was capable. The intricate twist and cling of metal covered wires and tubes combined with the undeniably aesthetic appeal of the male's organic parts made C3PO stare, his internal cooling fans flicking on silently.

C3PO jumped at this reaction, looking away in confusion. Why was he feeling this way? Why was he suddenly FEELING? He was a droid. Droid's didn't have these sort of emotions or sensations! But it wasn't his fault… C3PO touched his fingers to his slit of a mouth, trying to rationalize his feelings and possible actions.

The male was a god.

Organic or no, any cybernetic would obviously see the appeal and benefit of exchanging with this male… He was strong, protective, reliable and intelligent, perfect coding traits to store for when codes were required for newer models…

"Jou lieke, Ja?" C3PO jumped at the question, realizing that the cyborg was standing in front of him, shirt and belt in hand, a pipe from the hookah between his lips as he looked down at the droid.

C3PO could have assumed many things, could have said many things, but chose to simply say:

"I never really liked the habit of smoking." The cyborg shrugged at the droid's clipped tone, sitting down beside him on the bed, reclining onto a couple of pillows, lazily blowing smoke rings in the air.

"Helps me relax…"

"You have organic parts mingled with your cybernetics, of course you'll find such things soothing." C3PO murmured, turning away.

"Und jou need a good, long defrag." The cyborg shot back. C3PO jumped at the comment, turning to deliver some sharp quip when he found himself pinned to the bed. "Jour fans are on, Ie can feel zem."

And true enough, C3PO's fans were overworking themselves, causing the droid to vibrate slightly.

"R-release me!" C3PO tugged at his wrists as they were pinned above his head by an enormous hand, whimpering and writhing as the cyborg slid his free hand over sensitive gaps in thin plating, massaging ball-shaped joints and wire clusters expertly.

C3PO began to tremble even more but for an entirely different reason as he was coaxed into a state of overcharge, sparks shooting from his major connections and static electricity gathering across his body.

Cybernetic beings didn't have the messy exchange of fluids that humans had during intimacy. Instead they exchanged codes, pieces of their personalities and programming, storing such precious information in their encrypted hard drives to pass on when they were deactivated and their processors were salvaged for building new droids. It was a way to ensure that the best programs and traits would be stored, recycled and upgraded to be put into newer models.

And this Cyborg had all of the right codes.

C3PO felt a rarely used program pop on in his HUD, whimpering when his body relaxed and his armor clicked open around his abdomen and hips, revealing input ports and output cables. He looked away, hiding his face from the enormous male above him, only to have his face turned and a warm, human mouth kiss his own thin, expressionless slit.

"I don't even know your name!" C3PO protested loudly when his partner pulled away – because at this point, whether he wanted it or not, C3PO was positive he would end up exchanging with this cyborg.

"T-101, but most call me Termeenator." The cyborg pulled back just long enough for the synthetic flesh of his own abdomen to peel back to reveal a jack and port as well. C3PO whimpered as a large hand toyed with his own fragile body, shifting his legs and hips until T-101 was positioned between his legs, humanoid hips pressed to C3PO's pelvic gimbal, the weighted balance jerking when a hand dipped into armor to brush over the sensitive sphere.

"Why me?" C3PO whimpered, trying one last time to pull his arms free, failing and falling limp beneath the larger mechanism.

It really was an honest question.

C3PO was, to put it gently, fragile. He wasn't built for combat or higher understandings. He was a peaceful, quiet mechanism who preferred to avoid conflict. His function was to help other cultures understand one another! To resolve conflicts of cultures and languages! This warrior, this soldier, could hardly say that those were redeeming qualities without being a hypocrite!

"Jou're beauteeful…" The enormous male slid his hands over smooth, shining plating, groping and massaging the robot's slender legs lightly. "Vat ozer reason must Ie have?" A lewd grin pulled itself onto the cyborg's face. "Und besiedes, Ie alvays had a zing for protocol droids…" He smirked. "Jou're alvays so shy…"

C3PO would have blushed had he been human, as it were, his body temperature kicked up a few notches, coolants rushing through his body to try and bring down the heat roaring inside his body.

Delicate golden hands twitched as they were released, C3PO turning his face away as a large hand smoothed down his chest and another stroking his left calf, hooking the leg around T-101's waist firmly. C3PO jerked when his abdomen collided with the larger male's, their cables and ports connecting amidst the bedsheets and C3PO's cloak. The protocol droid let out a long, high pitched keen, arching violently as data flowed into him.

He was lost in the swirling tide of information, codes and sensation. Soft sounds of pleasure escaped the droid, hips and back arching and relaxing rhythmically as the cyborg stiffened and froze, eyes glowing brightly as his gaze fixed on his partner. C3PO didn't notice his partner's stillness or silence as he pressed himself into the firm body above him, hands supporting his body as he forced his abdomen, chest and hips to the thick trunk of the larger mechanism, whimpering and keening softly – disjointedly – as he allowed the codes to settle into his cache.

"Oh… Oh… Oh!" C3PO threw his head back, arms wrapping around thick shoulders with one hand lacing into thick brown hair as his body thrust once more into the solid form above him. The static electricity that had been dancing over his frame converged and discharged into the physical connection, blazing through T-101's systems before looping back into C3PO's. The protocol droid let out a final whimper as his optics flaring brightly before guttering out into darkness, the golden body falling limply onto the bed, offline and sparking faintly.

T-101's optics dimmed and he looked down at his partner, smirking to himself as he closed up the smaller mechanism's armor, moving to arrange himself around the slender form. It occurred to him that he hadn't caught the droid's name… Oh well… He planned on getting it out of the droid, even if he had to interrogate him all night and day.

X X X

Courosant days lasted longer than most planets. The actual daylight hours really only lasted for an approximate ten hours while the nights stretched for twenty straight hours. Most beings would sleep through only twelve of the night hours, leaving the rest of the time for work, training or other activities.

Usually C3PO would be reading over diplomatic treaties or decisions, summarizing the documents and leaving them for Senator Amidala to look over later.

Yet at the moment he was attempting to escape an activity far less tedious yet far more prohibited.

"Ie vant a name, mein Liebling." The cyborg growled, C3PO pressed to a nearby wall, gaze locked with the blood red gaze of the cyborg.

"I… I…" It was so hard to form words, to process anything, with this enormous creature looming over him. He had woken in the arms of his partner and had attempted to slip away unnoticed. Only to be slammed into the wall the moment the cyborg noticed that he was not in his arms.

The skies of Courosant were still dark, the artificial lights of the city itself dancing and glittering over their bodies, illuminating the room as they stared at one another.

"Name." The cyborg growled, pressing closer, his hands on either side of the droid's head. C3PO pressed his hands automatically to the male's chest, keeping something between their input and output covers protectively.

"Ambassador C3PO of the planet Naboo, aide to Senator Padme Amidala." C3PO managed to recite, staring up at the enormous cyborg pleadingly. "Please, I must go, I have duties to tend to."

"Ie vant to meet jou again." The cyborg whispered and C3PO froze, staring up at the enormous cyborg in amazement.

Mechanisms rarely exchanged more than once. They would gather codes, separate and hopefully never see one another again. There was no emotion behind their actions, no attachment or fondness. It was simply ensuring that the best codes and programs were passed on to future models.

"Imprint viz me." T-101 whispered into the droid's audial and C3PO stiffened. An exchange was one thing, and Imprint…

Imprinting was really only slightly different from exchanging if you looked at it like a physical act. Yet as a cultural act, Imprinting was considered a covenant, something sacred and pure. It was something like marriage. Communicator frequencies were exchanged along with personality data. Each partner would then be able to track their consort to any part of the galaxy until their partner deactivated. It was a permanent bond formed from trust and a mutual affection, if not love.

Originally the act had been formed when sentient mechanisms would develop a glitch in their programming. This glitch usually manifested in the logic circuits, causing logic programming to rewrite into emotional programming, imitating the behaviors of humans and other carbon based life-forms. Imprinting had started when a more stable mechanism would aid the glitching mechanism by exchanging codes, balancing out its counterpart and effectively becoming a caretaker.

Eventually this act had gained a different reputation. Mechanisms would imprint with one another even without emotional programming because they chose to. And then mechanisms had been built with new codes, with emotion and personality programs already installed. Even so, it wasn't an act to be taken lightly.

"I barely know you." C3PO whimpered, trying to shrink away from the cyborg as T-101 pressed closer, fairly crushing C3PO against the wall.

"Ie van to knov jou…" The cyborg whispered and C3PO looked away, stiffening when a wet, human mouth pressed to his neck plating. Sharp edges of endoskeleton scraped at the gold plating, scratching it as a wet, hot tongue slid over seams and exposed wires. C3PO fell limp against the wall as he was stimulated once more, static dancing over his joints and wires.

Suddenly a burst of static gathered at T-101's mouth before the thin blue tendrils leapt at C3PO's plating, the cyborg smirking as he turned the mechanism's face to allow the static electricity to dance over the droid's mouth. C3PO's labidal communication array tingled and he let out a gasp and whimper of pleasure as his face was cupped and his mouth opening attacked by the static and flesh of the cyborg.

"Ah!" C3PO gasped as he was lifted and carried to the bed, laid down on the already touseled bed clothes. Soon his cloak thrown open as T-101 slid his hands firmly down the slender body, fondling golden hips and thighs lightly.

C3PO whimpered as that hot, crackling mouth moved lower, exploring his body and internals thoroughly as the droid slowly became pliant beneath large mis-matched hands.

"Please… I don't… I can't…" C3PO tried to shove the cyborg off of his body as that heavenly mouth sucked and kissed his abdomen, just above his input and output coverings.

There was a pause before T-101 pulled away, staring down at C3PO.

"Ie veell not force jou…" He whispered, tracing a thumb down the expressionless face as C3PO shuddered and allowed his head to drop onto the bed, vents heaving and whirling frantically. "But jou veell be miene eventually."

It was as much of a promise as it was a threat.


End file.
